pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Any/N Cho's Farmer
Solo farm Minister Cho's Estate in HM with a wide range of professions for some interesting oldschool goldies (katanas, shinobis, broad swords...) using Necrotic Traversal or Consume Corpse to bypass Master Togo. Assassin Attributes and Skills prof=A/N dag=12+2+1 cri=12+1Am Unstoppable!"optionalBladesEyeStrikeFangsBlossomTraversal/build * [Defense (Provides 94% chance to block combined with Flashing Blades which means regen between fights is all the healing you need) * [of Distress (Dagger Mastery to 11+3+1, Shadow Arts to 6+1) Equipment * Zealous Daggers of Fortitude 15% damage while in stance, while enchanted, or while health is above 50% * Survivor, Radiant, or Nightstalker Insignias Usage * Pre-activate and maintain your effects before aggroing groups. * Switch targets after each dagger chain to spreed bleeding and maximize effectiveness of Flashing Blades and Death Blossom. * Toward the end, always attack Sickened Scribes and Sickened Servant's first. Dervish prof=d/n earthp=12+1+3 scythe=10+1 myst=8+1am unstoppableof sanctitycloakcloakmoon sweepof strengthshardstr/build Equipment * Full Windwalker Insignias * Zealous Scythe of Fortitude Usage * Use "I Am Unstopabble!" to prevent KDs. * Precast Vow of Strength and Sand Shards before aggroing and use them when available. * Armor of Sanctity allows you to tank enemies. * Mirage Cloak blocks attacks and provides a teardown. * Dust Cloak blinds and provides teardown. * Twin Moon Sweep triggers VoS and Sand Shards. It also provides plenty of energy, a teardown attack, and a nice heal. Elementalist Attributes and Skills prof=E/N curses=12 Earth=12+3+1 Energy=3+3am Unstoppable!"of EarthAuraArmorSpiritParasiteTraversalof Lesser Energy/build Equipment * 20% enchanting weapon * Blessed Insignias Usage * Activate your enchantments before aggroing. * As enemies zone in, activate your anti-kd skill. * Cast Spiteful Spirit on an enemy, and activate Sliver Armor. * Use Glyph of Lesser Energy for energy management. * Use Insidious Parasite for health management and vs. bosses. Mesmer Attributes and Skills prof=Me/N fas=12+1 dom=12+1+3 ins=3+1am Unstoppable!"EchoEmpathyof MidnightSendingSignetFeastTraversal/build Equipment * Radiant or Survivor * Staff, double fortitude Usage * Arcane Echo->Empathy on target 1 * Signet of Midnight->Plague Sending * Empathy target 2->Unnatural Signet * Empathy target 3 * Ether Feast for health * Note Fast Casting's PvE reduce skill recharge effect. Monk Attributes and Skills prof=Mo/N curses=12 pro=12+1+3 div=3+3StabilitySpiritBondof AbsorptionSpiritTraversalSpiritBond/build Equipment * Spirit Bonding armor (lowest AL possible, either starter armor or AL 15 armor). * Radiant Insignias * 20% enchanting weapon Usage * Activate Essence Bond and Balthazar's Spirit at the beginning of the mission. * Maintain drunkenness throughout the mission to trigger Dwarven Stabilitie's anti-knockdown effect. * Precast Dwarven Stability, Protective Spirit, and Spirit bond right before making aggro. * Spread Spiteful Spirit amongst different enemies. * Maintain your enchantments, mainly SoA and PS. Use Spirit Bond during SoA down time and to heal. Necromancer Attributes and Skills prof=N/Mo curses=12+1+3 pro=12 soul=3+3StabilitySpiritBondof AbsorptionSpiritTraversalSpiritBond/build prof=N/D curses=12+1+3 Earth_Prayers=12 soul=3+1am Unstoppable!"Dwarf Armorof SanctityBoonof Pious LightRegenerationSpiritTraversal/build * See Monk section for N/Mo equipment and usage. Equipment * Blessed insignia or Tormentor's insignia * 20% enchanting weapon * 20/20 or 40/40 Curses Usage * Spread Spiteful Spirit amongst the enemies. * Cast Armor of Sanctity when you have the enemies clumped, and maintain it throughout the battle. Use Vital Boon + Signet of Pious Light for healing. Use your other enchantments for defense and healing when needed. Ranger Attributes and Skills prof=Ranger/Necro Wilderness=8+2 Expertise=10+1+2 Blood=12am Unstoppable!"BiteTouchFeastStabilityChaserConflagrationTraversal/build Equipment * Pyrebound Armor with Vitae or Attunement runes * A +5 energy weapon and a shield/Blood offhand with +10 armor vs. Fire Usage * Use Greater Conflagration before making aggro, make sure it is out of aggro range of enemies. * Keep Storm Chaser up as much as possible for insane energy gain. * Spam blood spells whilst constantly switching targets. Ritualist Attributes and Skills prof=Rt/N res=12+1+3am Unstoppable!"Dwarf ArmorMemoriesWas KhanheiWeaponof Deldrimorof ShadowTraversal/build Equipment * High Energy Usage * Activate "I am Unstoppable!" and Great Dwarf Armor as enemies near. * Activate Vengeful Was Khanhei and Light of Deldrimor, and spam Vengeful Weapon and Soothing Memories as energy allows, saving 10 energy to... * Activate Weapon of Shadow right as Vengeful Was Khanhei expires. Warrior prof=W/N tac=12+1+3 STRENGTH=12+3DefenseStabilityHeadbuttYour Knees!"blowsignetno painTraversal/build Equipment * Full Knight's Insignias * Zealous Scythe of Fortitude Usage * Activate Dolyak Signet as enemies approach. * Maintain Gladiator's Defense by recharging it with Brawling Headbutt->"On Your Knees!". * Bring Healing Signet instead of Drunken Blow to be less manly. Notes * Use Necrotic Traversal to bypass gates and Master Togo. Skip him as soon as possible. * Take groups of 2-3 one at a time to avoid scatter AI. * The animals in the zoo can be skipped but sometimes drop warrior tomes. * Afflicted Soul Explosion hits for 194 damage after the first boss dies. * Bring lock picks. * Consume corpses after end cut scene to prevent minions.